The Watergod's Altar
This article is about the location, for the related quest see The Watergod's Altar (quest) Overview The Watergod's Altar is a cave and temple complex behind the Man Swallowing Falls. It is located to the west of The Mountain Waycastle. The system consists of seemingly natural tunnels, many of which have running water throughout, plus a decayed two-levelled temple within the mountain. Initially the lower level is flooded and must be drained in order to explore the entire area - a task usually undertaken in conjunction with the eponymous quest The Watergod's Altar. The lower level is accessed by stairs and ladders, as well as a raisable and lowerable drawbridge, operated by the Watergod's Altar Lever - at the approximate centre of the lower level is Water's Bottom. At the far end of the temple area is a large pillared hall, known as the Offering Chamber. It seems that this temple is much decayed - walls are broken down, the floor of the upper central chamber has collapsed into the lower area around Water's Bottom. There are also signs of rough tunnelling, such as leading from Water's Bottom through a largish cavern up to the Offering Chamber through a broken hole in that chamber's walls. It is not known what created these tunnels - either man, beast, or natural forces. Inhabitants The upper tunnels and initially unflooded parts are infested with numerous Giant Bats, Rats, Snakes and Saurians, as well as Skeleton Mages, Skeletons, Skeleton Knights and a pair of Sulfur Saurians - the far Offering Chamber is home to a large Cyclops. Draining the initially flooded area centred on Water's Bottom will reveal further Skeleton Knights, Skeleton Mages, and Phantasms. A natural side cave in the lower levels contains a small Cyclops. Prior to draining the lower levels, the water is deep enough to be home to the Brine. In Post-Game, the large Cyclops in the Offering Chamber is replaced by a Wyrm. Loot The temple is quite rich in useful items including weapons and armor. Additionally, several Ore deposits may yield Priceless Artifacts, which are unique to this areaMay also be purified from Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2.. Also found only here are Waterfell Gentian Leaves and Waterfell Gentian Roots both from the same plant species. Chests There are five chests holding Altar Slates, and another holds the Watergod's Altar Lever. :Note, some chest loot incomplete Quests *The Watergod's Altar, one of the Wyrm Hunt Quests *Badge of Vows 17, Badge of Vows 55, and Badge of Vows 56. *Following Orders - obtain Priceless Artifacts *By Royal Decree II (Dark Arisen) - Slay a Frostwyrm Pawn Status Travel Knowledge *When first entering the cavern, travel along the stream as far as possible - to where the stream descends through a crack in the rock down into a cave containing Saurians. Pawns will comment about the view and gain Travel Knowledge. Stay at the end of the stream until the pawns comment on the view. * Pawns may make a comment about being familiar with the area after crossing the drawbridge for the first time. * Pawns may comment that they've learned of this area in the room with the lever for the lift. * The third star can come when the Arisen steps on the pressure plate to drain this partially flooded dungeon. If running leaps are used in order to bypass the locked door, it's entirely possible for less than half the map to be revealed when Pawns earn their last location star for the Watergod's Altar. * While the temple is still flooded, pawns may comment if you go down the stairs on the right before the bridge (to the water's edge with the ladder), which triggers area knowledge. If you're missing the third star after thoroughly exploring the entire temple repeatedly, this is most likely the one missing piece and will have to be gained in NG+ or with another player. Pawn Chatter Outside :"A cave entrance hides behind the falls." Within :"Scholars of the Faith gave the Watergod's Altar its name, not long ago." :"'Twas a place of worship and training, once, for clerics of the old gods." :"Or so they say. In truth, no one knows for sure who built this place, or why." Notes *The Watergod's Altar can be drained without opening the magic door that requires the Watergod's Altar Key - from the wooden drawbridge lowered with use of the Watergod's Altar Lever the first chamber on the right is accessible by a running jump across the water filled gap. Another jump leads to the other side of the door, and thence to the pressure plate that drains the chamber. *The drawbridge controlled by the Watergod's Altar lever moves down to Water's Bottom and back again when the lever is used once the region has been drained. See also *Dragon's Dogma World and Lore References Category:Locations *